Thunder Punch the mongoose
'BIO' Name:'Thunder Punch the mongoose ' ''' '''Real Name: Theroy Shock (his true name that he was given by his real mother) Species: Vexian / Hybrid Age: '''14 '''Type: '''power & speed '''Home: '''Mystic Jungle '''Weapon: '''Gothlet Gloves '''Occupation: Free Romer and Hero Romantic Intrests: Sara the Seedrian 'Family' Father: Shock the Hedgehog Mother: '''Kristiana the mongoose/fox '''Foster Parents: Coal and Inferna Foster Brothers: '''Fire Arm and Volco the fire hedgehogs '''Sister/Clone: Grace the Mongoose Brother/clone: Dark Ace the Mongoose 'Appearance' Thunder Punch has yellow fur with a red scarf from his biological mother. He has special gloves that let him control his elemental ability. His red shose like his fathers he can resist many elements he walks on. They contain a thunder bolt sighn in the side of them. He has 3 spikes and blue hair. On each spike a blue stripe runs on it. He has a fox like tail from his mother's side and quils from his father's side. He has red rings around his hand given to him by the Fire Hedgehog Tribe so he can cast out alittle bit of fire magic. 'Personality ect...' Nick name: TP Famous sayings: "lets get to it!" and "IM NOT SONIC!" Species: He is a mixture of species but takes his grandmother's species name which is a mongoose. Personality: Very coky and determind, lazy at times and layback 'History' ' ' Thunder punch is a mistake in time. His parents were great engineers that were the family friends towards Sonic and the Royal family. They were working on a device that could literately open holes in dimensions. When the Royal family was murdered they went into hiding knowing that the murders would come after them to control the device. On the 7th day on the run, Kristina gave birth to Thunder Punch; he was yellow and full of energy. When they made it to their secret lab they found out that a time ripple would happen in less than two days! His parents'' were also told by the Royal prophet ( a survivor from the Royal family assassination) told them that he went back in time to tell King Sonic to use the 'Tachyon Chamber ' to change history and to save the future. They knew that their life as a family would disappear due to the change in the timeline. So the put Thunder Punch in a space time capsule to send him through space and time so he would live on and so he could exist in the world. He was sent back through time and was sent to an alternate dimension. They also made themselves space time pods but they never made it to that dimension. The time capsule was age proof so he stayed a newborn the whole trip. There he crash landed and was found by a scientist called Dr. Ecomori. He spent years trying to open the capsule and copy Thunder punch's DNA. On the last try he used a DNA electron laser using that dimensions mystic jewels called Monster Gems. His plan failed and caused his DNA to fuse with a snake making him Thunder Punch’s natural enemy. The ray also sent Mobians DNA across that world thus turning all the animals on that planet to Mobians. The lab where the accident happened was frozen for another 10,000 years until the fire hedgehog tribe awoken the lab thus freeing the doctor and finally freeing the capsule in which Thunder punch was cared in. Most of his childhood he was raised by a fire hedgehog family. '''Abilities He can controle lightning and is very fast due to his family history. However due to him being adopted by fire hedgehog he has great strenght thus gives the hint punch in his name. 'Skills' He may be fast but can only hit his famous speed of light in Nine tails mode, so in his normal form he is a fighting tyep who excells in had in had combat and even though he has longe long range attacks they are very weak and are mostly used for distractions. His signaature move is...well his name, a charged up fist full of neutrons and electrons ready to burst ( Its called thunder punch). 'Monster Gem User' Thunder Punch is a monster gem user. He can summon the monster within the gems and make them obey his command. He mostly uses the yellow thunder monster gem. It was the exact same gem that Dr. Eco used to experiment it on thunder punch. Thunder Punch's own lightning abilities originated from this yellow gem. Thunder Punch can control Zemoro (the Thunder Centipede) the best. Zemoro is the monster from the yellow monster gem Weaknesses He gets realy sick from magnets and magnetic fields. He can easily get traped in an electrical current if in his lightning dash. Thunder Punch is very full of himself and thus charging in without knowing the consequences. Thunder Punch is bad at fighting any tribe with a elemental metal user due to them being very strong and cancelling any of his lightning moves. 'Friends/Allies' Mimi the Hedgehog Tails (other Dimension) Malik lucas the human Blue Jay the Blue Bird Amy rose (other Dimension) Cream the rabbit (other Dimension) Blaze the cat (other Dimension) Wing the flying Squirrel Darkstorm the porcupine Sara the Seedrian 'Rivals' Dark Ace the mongoose Fire Arm the Fire Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog (other Dimension) Silver The Hedgehog (other Dimension) Knuckles the echidna (other Dimension) 'Foes/Villans' Dr.Eco Dr.Eggman/past Kilam sacul the human Freddy the hedgehog Rachel the Racoon Shadow the hedgehog/past Apocalypse the Dark Halo the light ''Relationships *Thunder Punch and Blue Jay are very close friends. Thunder Punch saved him when he got lost in the forest. The two made a pact to stop Dr. Eco's plans and would alwasys have eachother's back. Thunder punch always seems to accidentally destroy Blue Jay's inventions and never takes in what Blue Jay tells him. Their relationship is like Sonic's and Tails' in alot of ways and shows that their friendship will last a very long time. *Thumder Punch has a sister named Grace. Grace is a female clone of Thunder Punch. They are the best of friend because even though Dr. Eco made her for evil she still had T.P's mind set of right from wrong. Thunder Punch is very protective of his twin clone sister and can and will go great leangths to keep her safe. *Thunder Punch and his older step brother Fire Arm have a complicated relationship. When Thunder Punch and Fire Arm were young they were great rivals and always tried to out-best each other. When they hit their teenage years things started to drift. The Fire Hedgehog tribe elects a new guardian of their master monster gem. They chose Thunder Punch but he refused and decided to leave the tribe. Fire Arm who always wanted the task was forever mad at Thunder Punch. He was angry that Thunder Punch didn’t except the task at hand and to make madders worse he left the Fire Hedgehog tribe! This event is why Thunder Punch and Fire Arm don’t get along. Only Blue Jay , Thunder Punch’s and Fire Arm’s child hood friend, can keep them together during their missions together. T.P still loves his brother and teases him every time they meet! 'Games' ' ' Sonic Riders Board: Thunder Wing Type: Speed Speed: 10 Boost: 8 Curve: 5 Limit: 7 Air: 5 Power: 8 'Fun Facts''' *Thunder Punch started my sonic fan character world and ideas during my 6th grade years *He was originaly blue with yellow highlights (but who hasn't done that before) * Thunder Punch's name was originally Sparks but I decided to change that in 7th grade due to how “original” that name was * Thunder Punch's sidekick was an old idea of a character of mine. His name was Marven, he was a long lost brother of tails with 3 tails. * Thunder Punch recently was added to my comic book series called ''Vision, ''which is a still working progress and my show up here * Thunder Punch actually has no quils! His so called "spikes" are just hair that he puts jell in. Art Gallery T.P.jpg|Thunder Punch's "Too slow taunt" Qwer.png|FurryDall maker Thunder Punch SAM 0108.jpg|Thunder Punch fan art by Staticat Scan 2.jpg Thunder Punch 2.png|Thunder Punch with a monster gem Thunder Punch and Sara.jpg|Thunder Punch and Sara seedrian Thunder punch request.png|Thunder Punch fan art by SKF92 TP-bio-chart.png Thunder punch- sonic riders style.png Category:Adopted Category:Orphan Category:Lightning powers Category:Power type characters Category:Teenager Category:Hybrids Category:Monster Gem user Category:Vexian Category:Speed type characters Category:Good Category:Mongoose Category:Sovash100 character Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Lightning Powers Category:Male Category:Males